Flowey the Flower
"All of your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero! " - ''Flowey as Asriel to Frisk Summary __NEWSECTIONLINK__Flowey is a yellow flower with a passion for having no passion, instead desiring ''only to harm, maim and kill. Originally the prince of the underground, Asriel Dreemurr, Asriel lived out his days in happiness until one day a human fell down Mt. Ebott in an attempt at suicide. This human child was "Chara." Asriel checked up on them, and took them home. Afterwards, Chara became the adopted child of the king and queen and dropped their suicidal tendencies. They were capable of love, but also capable of increasing their LOVE: their Level of Violence. ''They "hated humans." In an attempt to save the monsters, Chara nearly killed themselves by making themself ill and weakening their soul so that Asriel could absorb it and cross the Barrier together. After using it, Asriel shared his body with Chara, and they used the soul to cross through the Barrier trapping the monsters underground. Once they traversed this obstacle, Asriel was killed on the surface, and he died along with Chara. However, due to his DETERMINATION, he was reborn as a flower, while Chara's soul shattered and they floated out of existance. Flowey was born, and without a soul, he was heartless. He cried, as he missed his family, however later the emotions faded away and he resorted to killing to solve his boredom. Using his SAVE, he played with reality all he wanted, RESETing after he got an outcome, just to do it all over again. Yet one day, Flowey found himself without the ability to RESET, and a new human underground with him. Persona Flowey is often seen as cocky and evil, but even more so is portrayed as corrupt and full of carnage, and rightfully so. Flowey has murdered everyone around him before, and wouldn't hesitate to do it again if he wasn't inspired by Frisk to drop his violence. He has killed his own father without a second thought, and preys on the innocent. Flowey ''is capable of feeling fear and some slight emotions. Nothing near compassion, as he has stated as Asriel, but he has cried and felt nervous/threatened before Chara killed him, and became incredibly sad when Frisk spared him in the Neutral Route, though he did go back on this, and multiple RESETs will return his emotions to the way they were in the beginning of the game's installment. Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-C to 7-C, varies. 2-B as Photoshop/Omega Flowey. 8-A as Asriel Dreemurr, up to 2-A when powered up. Attack Potency/Striking Strength: Building '''to '''Town level. '''(Nearly killed a low-determination Frisk. With more EXP killed Asgore, though mid-determination Frisk crippled him and killed every monster in the underground in some parralel timelines. | '''Multiverse level (Apparently beats Chara in power, who erased all of the game's timelines. There should be over 3,300 of them)| City Superblock level '''(Had the conjoined power of every monster in the underground within his soul, with the exception of boss monsters and the Annoying Dog), up to '''Multiverse level+ (Asriel's God of Hyperdeath state has infinite stats, whereas even Photoshop Flowey was limited, putting him infinitely higher than Photoshop Flowey. He can also increase his strength even further as Angel of Death Asriel, making it to where even Frisk had no chance of fighting, and any power they had would be demolished) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Kept elevator doors shut with his vines. Likely also scales to the Greater Dog, who picked up all of the snow in a huge, snowy forest) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Maybe comparable to Toriel and other monsters in game. Killed Asgore before Frisk could stop him) likely higher when using his vines (activated a switch in an area far ahead of Frisk before they even got there.) | Immeasurable '''(Capable of instantaneously switching between multiple SAVE files and moving outside of them without any adverse effects, indicating he is beyond basic space-time.) | '''Immeasurable Durability: Building to Town level. (Survived a fireball attack from Toriel. Has likely survived attacks from other monsters in past timelines) | Multiverse level '''| '''City Superblock level, '''up to '''Multiverse level+ when powered up Intellect: Flowey is a very cunning and diabolical flower. He tricked Frisk into resetting a timeline where he made all of the boss monsters and the human souls gather in one spot at the same time, all in one attempt. He was still defeated though, by Frisk's sheer kindness and determination. Stamina: High. He fought every monster in the underground in past timelines and did everything manageable from there as well. | Infinite, as he would've reset over Frisk's death and killed them over and over forever if the Human Souls hadn't stepped in. | Infinite Range: Dozens of meters. Can travel through the ground to appear in many places in the underground, and can use his vines to reach these places too. | Immeasurable (destroyed thousands of universes at once) | Immeasurable (destroyed thousands of universes at once, and is superior to Photoshop/Omega Flowey.) Powers On his own, Flowey possesses some of the abilities all monsters in the underground likely have. This includes: * Soul Targeting (Can use his bullets to strike Frisk's soul directly. Just a weak form of Soul Manipulation, and this is what he is limited to) * Danmaku (While other monsters have Magic Bullet Projection, he can summon bullets that cannot be dodged) * Cosmic Awareness (Remembers and confronts Frisk about universal RESETs, all of their STATs gained, or other things such as SOULs and how they function) * Vine Manipulation (Enraptured all of the main boss monsters in large vines after bringing them into one location) * Power Nullification (Even though the boss monsters were stronger than him, he made them glow and lose their strength to break free from his vines) * Underground Travel (Can move through the ground at high speeds to watch Frisk from a distance or beat them to different locations) However, this is just when he's a flower. Once he's become the God of Hyperdeath, he can use the Danmaku, the Cosmic Awareness, the Soul Targeting, and some new techniques: * Fire Magic (Likely something that runs down his family's bloodline, as both his mother and father use this. He seems to have an upgraded version of his mother's) * More Danmaku techniques (with Star Blazing and Galacta Blazing, summoning large star shaped projectiles accompanied by smaller ones, the large stars exploding and creating more stars to dodge) * Lightning Magic (with Shocker Breaker, creating large rainbow-colored bolts that strike downward at high speeds) * Flight (Floats around in an empty void where there is no ground to fight Frisk) * Chaos Saber (He creates dual swords then slashes them at the player several times, releasing small projectiles on the final slash. This also has an upgrade, called Chaos Slicer, where he amps up the speed of his slices) * Chaos Buster (He creates a unique blaster which he uses to fire several chains of projectiles in a shotgun-spread fashion, before filling it with magic and firing a large rainbow beam) * Hyper Goner (He creates a large head-thing resembling Sans' Gaster Blaster, which sucks up an entire timeline and purges it) Angel of Death (A transformation which is really just Asriel pushing his power to its limit. In this state he can only fire curving comet-magic attack danmaku and large lasers) Equipment Standard Equipment: n/a, may have the Human Souls Flowey doesn't often have anything with him, however in both the Neutral and Pacifist endings of Undertale, Flowey obtains the seven Human Souls (in the Pacifist he gets those and all the souls of every monster underground) and uses them to become Photoshop/Omega Flowey in the Neutral Route, and their power combined with all of the monster souls to become Asriel Dreemurr in the Pacifist Route. Through their power, both of Flowey's forms gain 2-B capabilities, and he can use many more techniques, as seen above. Weaknesses Flowey is similar to Frisk in that anytime a reset happens, his stats drop down to zero. '''This is very important, as if he does not have prep time or is stated to be in a VS thread, he cannot be regarded as 7-C. '''Also, once he has absorbed the Human SOULs along with all of the monster souls, he is capable of feeling emotions once more. Flowey also does not have a soul in his natural state, and may or may not be prone to weed-killer. Relationships Allies: * Chara * Genocide Frisk (Genocide Route) * Frisk (At the end of the Pacifist Route) * Toriel (As Asriel) * Asgore (As Asriel) Enemies: * Everyone (Neutral Route) * Humans (with the exception of Frisk, in any route) * Sans Battle Record Wins: Losses: Stalemates: Category:Undertale Category:Villains Category:Plants Category:Indie Category:RPG